Distract Me
by Javidan
Summary: Summary: Bella and Edward have started college but are finding it's hard to concentrate on their schoolwork….
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and her characters --- we love to play with them!

**Summary**: Bella and Edward have started college but are finding it's hard to concentrate on their schoolwork….

_**Distract Me**_

**_Chapter One_**

What was she going to do? Her powers of concentration seemed non-existent these days. She sat at the kitchen table in their apartment and stared at the stack of textbooks in front of her. Edward, of course, was a picture of patience, and it drove her even crazier. They had waited to enter the university for almost a year and then opted for on-line courses to start out with, just to be on the safe side. Her most pressing assignment was math. She had been placed in a "foundation" math course which was just a nice way of saying remedial. Hadn't she passed high school calculus? Just barely, as it had turned out. Edward, not surprisingly, had zipped ahead into an advanced Physics course that he was breezing through at the moment. She fully expected him to be receiving a call from Stephen Hawking any day now. He too was working on his homework at this moment; his long graceful fingers flying in a blur over the keys of the laptop perched in front of him. He looked up to stare at her.

Bella caught her breath. How could she still be caught so off guard by his eyes? There was a look of innocence in them at the moment. A calmness that felt so alien to her emotions at the moment. At least that problem with her heart beat had been taken care of. And breathing was not really necessary after all. She returned to staring at the paper in front of her. The figures swam together into incoherent clumps.

"How can I ever concentrate on this when I'm so damn thirsty?" She felt whiney about it once again. She squirmed and repositioned herself in the chair.

"It will get better; be patient." He looked down and continued his typing. Then he suddenly looked at her again, the crooked smile playing about his lips, "Do you want me to distract you?"

She would have blushed if she could. His "distractions" had taken on a whole new meaning now that she was more _durable_. She smiled. He had been _most_ helpful this past year.

She shook her head reluctantly, "No, I have to finish this! You can distract me later…"

He continued to stare at her. His eyes were that warm liquid gold that she, herself, was looking forward to. Her own eyes still had a reddish cast to them. Edward had laughingly said that they matched his bronze hair and that they were now "color coordinated". She didn't think it was very funny. She was tired of wearing sunglasses.

"Actually, I have a similar issue at the moment," Edward said, his eyes moving downward to his hands that seemed to be gripping the edge of the table a little too firmly.

"You can't possibly be thirstier than me at this moment."

"No. Not that." He paused, another smile creeping to the corners of his perfect mouth. "I just want to distract you more than you can _possibly_ imagine."

Bella felt that still unfamiliar surge go through her body. It must be some kind of replacement for blushing and she could do little to rein it in.

"Will you help me with this later?" She quickly asked. She was sure that her eyes gave her feelings away.

"Only if you'll help _me_ with this now…." He was suddenly behind her with his arms draped over her shoulders, his hands on her hips, his lips at her ear. His voice trailed off into a husky whisper.

"Okay," she trembled, "Distract me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to Stephenie Meyer and her characters --- we love to play with them!

Summary: The distractions continue… "It was a shame…so many unsatisfied women out there."

_**Distract Me**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Edward no longer went at human speed for Bella's benefit. The table was cleared so fast that she was twisted onto her back before she even heard the books hit the floor. His laptop, of course, was safely spirited to the counter.

"Hey---that was my homework!" Bella mumbled feebly against Edward's lips.

"I'll pick it up later…" His voice had that thick quality she had come to recognize. His long nimble fingers had most of her clothes out of the way before she could state any other objections.

The way Edward made love now had taken Bella some getting used to. Before her change he had been the ultimate picture of control. "Are you okay?" had escaped his lips every few seconds. It got a little ridiculous. She wanted to put tape over his mouth but then she wouldn't have been able to feel his lips.

Now…well, things were a bit different. They joked that Bella's human hormones were nothing compared to Edward's vampire ones. And the fact that he'd been repressing them for, oh, about 100 years made for some serious repercussions. They had kicked into high gear as soon as he was convinced he wouldn't break her.

Making love with Edward sometimes reminded Bella of visiting an amusement park. Instead of, "do you want to try this roller coaster?" it was, "do you want to make love on the staircase?"

But at the moment she was trapped against the kitchen table and nothing else was processing in her brain. His firm, smooth body was pressed against the length of her and his hands ran up and down her body creating a fire that she had not known was possible in bodies so cold.

Now, here was the fun part --- Bella was actually as strong as he was, maybe slightly more so since it was just about a year from her change --- she pushed against his chest and abruptly set them both down in the chair she had been sitting in. Unfortunately, the force of the movement was a little too much. The chair collapsed.

"Damn, that's the third one I've done that to." Bella felt extremely embarrassed.

"I told you to go with the Italian designed ones," he said demurely as he rolled her onto her back and out of the debris that had once been one of their kitchen chairs.

"Those were ridiculously priced!" she said in her defense. She still felt bad about him spending too much of his money.

"Well, _you_ do the math --- how many chairs do we have to go though before we hit the break even point?" His logic was hard to argue with.

"I hate math." Bella admitted defeat.

Since they were safely on the floor at this point all further conversation regarding furniture ceased.

Even though Edward couldn't read Bella's mind his reaction time to her every manner of movement and facial expression was impressive. Of course she couldn't compare him to any other human lover since she had only been with Edward but she wondered how anyone could put up with ordinary love making. It was a shame…so many unsatisfied women out there.

Edward's head suddenly shot up and his face looked very irritated.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"More like, '_who_'…there's someone at the door," he growled.

Bella flinched involuntarily. She remembered in a rush that she was still _really_ thirsty. "A human?" She couldn't help sounding excited.

"Don't look so enthusiastic; you're going to worry me to death," he grumbled.

"Wrong choice of words; you _can't_ die," she said smugly.

The doorbell rang.

"Very funny_. I'll_ get it. And _I'll_ get rid of them." He looked threateningly at her. "Stay _right_ here."

"On the floor?" She pretended to look scared.

"YES!"

He buttoned up at vampire speed and went around the corner to the front door. Walking away from her she appreciated how he moved in his jeans. What a lovely view, she mused to herself.

Bella could hear the entire conversation at the door. Vampire senses were amazing.

"Hi, my name is Janie and I'm selling Girl Scout cookies and I hope that…"

There was a pause where the girl finally looked up at the face of the young man she was talking to. There was no further sound.

"Yes?" questioned Edward in his best velvety voice.

"Uhh…well…uhh…cookies…"

"Cookies?" Edward's voice continued silky smooth. "I'm sorry, dear; I don't care for any cookies. I'm vegetarian. Sorry…goodbye!"

And the door closed.

Bella fought to control her laughter. She could just imagine the confusion that answer must have caused.

Edward returned to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, rolling his splendid golden eyes. He started to unbutton…

"You know, Thin Mints used to be my favorite," Bella said.

"But now _I'm_ your favorite flavor, right?" Edward said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yes…" Bella answered. Edward quickly bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Now, where were we?" he asked huskily.

"Where? Well, how about we try the staircase next?"


End file.
